Forbidden Love
by NaraTemari011
Summary: Konoha has been destroyed…completely. I fear for the lives of my good friends from that village. …But somehow my mind keeps going back to a certain black-haired boy. ShikaTema. Temari's POV. Full summary inside. Multichapter.


_**Title**__: Forbidden Love  
__**Pairing(s):**__ ShikaTema  
__**Spoiler Warning:**__ Do not read if you are not an up-to-date manga reader. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
__**Full Summary**__: Konoha has been destroyed... completely. I fear for the lives of my good friends from that village. But somehow, my mind keeps going back to a certain brown-haired boy. –Mostly Temari's POV, but there's some of Shikamaru's POV too—ShikaTema oneshot—Rated T for slight language—  
__**Warning: **__Character OOCness. Sorry about that…  
__**Special thanks to: **__A good friend of mine who helped me with a scene! Arigato!  
__**Dedicated to: **__sunaprincess7, LazyNinja, and all you ShikaTema fans out there!_

* * *

**Forbidden Love**

I entered Gaara's office. For some reason, he had called me and Kankuro in. Gaara signaled me to sit in one of the many chairs of his office. I sat down, and Kankuro entered the room, sitting by my side. "So, what's wrong Gaara?" I asked my youngest brother.

"I have bad news" he said with a worried expression. I immediately became worried too. "What is it?" Kankuro asked before I could. Gaara stayed quiet for a moment. "Konoha…our allies…they have been destroyed"

I stared at my younger brother with a worried and surprised expression, and Kankuro did the same. "An Akatsuki, named Pain, attacked the village. Naruto engaged him in a long battle, but he was able to defeat him. Even so, the damage done to the village was immense. There's not even a single building left…"

I stared at Gaara, still in shock. And for some strange reason, the thought of a certain someone being killed made my eyes almost start to water. "Most of the ninja there tried to defeat Pain, but failed in their attempts. Some of them even died…"

I started to feel the tears roll down my cheek, but I tried to hide it. Kankuro noticed though, and I swore he was going to tease me, but instead he put his hand on my shoulder. "But that's not all. Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, is in a coma, and so the elders had a meeting and decided to name their Rokudaime Hokage. It was decided that Danzo, one of the elders, will be the new Hokage. Also, one of the other Kages requested for the five Kages to have a meeting and discuss some things. Every Kage will have two bodyguards at least. And so…"

"You want us to be your bodyguards?" Kankuro finished, and Gaara nodded. "You're the best qualified for the jobs. You're great Jounin ninja, and you're my siblings" Gaara said with a slight smile on his face. "We will leave Suna in three hours, so you better start preparing. That's all. You're dismissed" Gaara finished, and then he started heading out of his office too.

After that, I just headed to my room. I had all my ninja tools in there, anyway. My kunai knifes, my shuriken, my paper bombs, and most importantly: my fan. I made sure I had enough of the other tools, and then proceeded to throw myself in my bed. Mental images of people suffering, and ninjas being killed came into my mind. I couldn't bear the thought of that. But…even though I didn't want to admit it…my mind just kept getting back at one specific mental image. The mental image of a Konoha ninja I despise: Shikamaru Nara. My mental image was awful. He was getting suffocated by Pain, but when he was almost out of air, Pain killed him sticking a kunai knife into his chest. I found myself crying at this thought.

_Why…am I crying? _I asked myself, wiping away a few tears. _I mean, I hate that guy. _The thought of him getting injured, or killed, made me cry. But why? I don't know. I came out of my thoughts as someone knocked on my bedroom's door. I tried to make my voice sound normal, and wiped away my tears.

"Come in" I said, and then Kankuro opened the door. "Time to go, sis" he said, and I could see Gaara behind him. "Right" I replied, stood up, got my ninja tools and then started to head out with my young brothers.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

As I walked towards Konoha, where the meeting was, I couldn't help but to keep having those mental images, always coming back to the one involving Shikamaru. I still don't know why, but something was telling me that I had to go see him when I have the chance.

"_Hey, sis?" _I could hear those words, but at the same time I couldn't. "Sis?" This time, I heard them louder.

"Temari!" Kankuro yelled, and I came out of my thoughts. "Oh! Baka! Don't scare me like that, damn it!" I yelled as I smacked Kankuro in the back of his head.

"…You try to ask your sister if she's alright, and you get a smack on the head…" I hear Kankuro mutter, and Gaara just rolled his eyes, but it was noticeable in his face that he enjoyed Kankuro's pain. I smiled to myself as I looked at Kankuro, who was rubbing the back of his head, and then at Gaara. _I sure have some weird siblings…but I love them anyway…_

Yes, even though you may not believe me, and I do not like to show it, I love my brothers. It's just that I have my own way of showing it. If you don't believe me, take for example the time when Kankuro was poisoned by Sasori. He was dying, but luckily Sakura saved him. I was actually crying as I saw what my brother was going trough. I felt horrible. But now, he's alright, walking by my side, still rubbing the back of his head. I must've hit him hard. Score for Temari!

And as for Gaara, well I was sickly worried when that Deidara guy kidnapped him. I'm glad he's finally dead…

* * *

The trip from Suna to Konoha went on _forever, _same as Gaara's meeting with the other four Kages_._ I hate it. I simply hate it. I pity my young brother for having to attend stuff like that, because he's actually in the middle of those things, and I was just watching from a distance with Kankuro. But I wasn't paying attention to that. I was in my own little world, thinking…

I found myself walking around the now little Konoha. There were a few houses and shops up, thanks to Yamato. But what you mostly saw were tents. I walked around doing nothing at all, until I bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry!" I said.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Shikaku Nara replied. I smiled at him, finally realizing who it was. "Wow, it sure is odd to see you around here, especially now!"

"Well, as you probably know, the 5 Kages had a meeting, so my other brother and I came in as Gaa-I mean, Kazekage's bodyguards"

"Hmm…I see" he replied. After a couple of seconds, he talked. "You know, I know that you and my son don't get along too much, but I think he would appreciate if you went to see him"

"What do you mean?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, when the village was destroyed, we were inside a building, and his leg got injured, so he can't move" Shikaku said. I felt a strange pain in my chest after hearing this. That was the feeling I had two days ago, then?

"Well, okay. I'll go see him for a while" I replied. "Thank you. He's at that tent" Shikaku said, and then pointed to one of the many tents" I nodded, and then started walking towards said tent.

I opened the door to the little tent, and saw Shikamaru lying on a bed, with his hands under his head. He didn't notice me, though.

Shikamaru's POV

I heard someone clearing his or her throat. I looked up, and I couldn't believe my eyes. There, before me, stood _the most troublesome woman of all troublesome women_ I have ever met, after my mother, of course. Temari of the Sand. I swear I a little nervous, but I don't know if it's with joy or the opposite.

"Ugh…troublesome woman…" I muttered. I swear I saw Temari glaring at me. "Gee, I'm glad to see you too after so much time, Shikamaru. I'm fine, thank you for asking. How are you?" she said, obvious sarcasm in her voice. _Crap, she just got here and she's already mad at me._

"I can deal" I replied, and then proceeded to sit down on the bed. She came into the tent and walked up to a chair that was near my bed, and then sat down in it. "Come in, take a seat…" I said sarcastly to her, and she smirked. "Thanks" she replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well, the 5 Kages are having a meeting so-"

"I don't mean that. I mean, what are you doing _here_?"

"I don't really know. Your father sent me here, so…" she replied. I felt slightly disappointed by that answer. "Aah" was all that I replied.

Temari's POV

Silence fell between us. I was thinking whether I should say something I would probably regret later, or keep my mouth shut. I decided to gather the courage and say it. If I didn't I was also gonna regret that later.

"Um" I said, to break the silence. "…there's also…another reason I came here"

"And that is…?" Shikamaru asked me with a questioning look. I took a deep breath.

"Well, recently, I've been having some nightmares and mental images, and I've been thinking about them…" I said, looking down to my feet. "And…I figured it out"

He gave me another questioning look. "I…I think I'm in love with you, Nara" I finally said. I couldn't think of what he was going to say, and I just wanted to run out of this place, but if I did, I was not going to get an answer. Even if it was a negative one…I just want to know…

"Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru muttered, and I couldn't help but to feel my anger rising. "Troublesome woman?!" I said, looking up. "I just confessed my fucking love for you and all you can say is 'troublesome woman'?!" I finished, and then stood up abruptly, but my balance betrayed me and I fell. I didn't get what had just happened, but when I opened my eyes, I found myself half-standing, half-falling in Shikamaru's grip. He stared at me for a little while, smirking, and then helped me up, still sitting on his bed. As I was about to leave after that, I found out that he was holding my arm tightly. He was hurting me.

"Let me go…" I said, not looking at his face. "No" he replied, as he got off from his bed. I noticed he was struggling to keep standing, since his leg was still injured, and at the same time, I struggled to get out of his grip, but I couldn't. "Shikamaru, let me go!" I yelled. He moved me closer to him abruptly, and all I could think of to do was to slap him with my free hand.

"What was that for?" I heard Shikamaru yell to me. "I…" I said, as tears started rolling down my cheeks. "I don't know…" I said, and looked down. I noticed he released his grip on my arms, and then hugged me. I was quite shocked with what had just happened, but I couldn't help but to cry in his chest. I was sure all my 'tough girl attitude' was being crushed right now, but I didn't care.

"It's okay…" he said. "It was nothing…"

"No!" I said as I broke the hug, still crying. "It's not okay! Why do you always forgive me for _everything _I do?!"

I saw a gentle smile come across Shikamaru's face. "Because I can't hate the woman I love"

I swear I couldn't be happier, but I was too confused, and I just continued crying. Shikamaru just hugged me again. "No one has ever told me something like that…" I said. "Every boy I know says that I'm nothing but trouble…"

Shikamaru broke the hug, and then took one of my hands. "Well, every other boy should either go get a life, or throw themselves off a cliff. They're not worthy of you. You should just forget about the past and focus on the future" he said to me with a smile on his face. "…because your future is the brightest thing I've ever seen. I know that it will most likely be hard…but you most focus on the future to get what you want"

I had stopped crying by now. "But…we can't be together, Nara…" I said. "You're from Konoha, and I'm from Suna. We're very far away and-"

"I don't care. I will do anything I can to be with you. I don't care the distance and I don't care which villages we are from. All I care is that I love you, Temari" he said, and after that, he did what I never thought he would do. He leaned down and planted a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you…Shikamaru" I said as I looked at him happily, and then I kissed him.

"What the hell?!" I heard someone yell. I pulled away from Shikamaru and looked to the tent's door to find none other than Gaara standing there. "G-gaara!" I said.

"I am going to kill you!" Gaara said, shooting a death glare at Shikamaru. "No!" I yelled.

"Temari, let's go, we're leaving…" Gaara said. "Gaara!" I yelled as a reply.

"I said let's go!" he yelled angrily at me. I looked at Shikamaru. "I'm sorry…" I said, and then helped him sit down again.

"Temari!!!" Gaara yelled from the outside.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"What the hell was _that_ about, Temari?!" Gaara yelled at me. "I just _cannot_ believe that my sweet, innocent sister would…wait, you're not sweet and innocent…"

I shot a glare at my young brother. "Anyway, why were you _kissing_ that Nara guy?!"

I refused to answer. He had already asked me five times, and he refused to let me out of the tent we were in until I answered him. "You're not gonna reply?!"

"No! You know why?! Because I am the owner of my life, and I can do whatever I want with it! Besides, I'm _older _than you, so you have _no_ right to be telling me what to do or what not to do, like a little kid!"

"I have the right! I'm the Kazekage!"

"And I'm you're big sister, who I donesn't fucking care that you're the Kazekage!" I yelled at him, and I swear I saw his face soften up a little. "I'm gonna go" I said as I walked to the tent's door.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"I'm going wherever I want" I just replied. I knew I couldn't do anything about this. I was about to leave Konoha tomorrow and go back to Suna, but…after what had happened, I couldn't just leave. I found myself walk towards a forest, and I sat on the trunk of a tree. I wrapped my legs with my arms, and buried my head on my knees.

I just cried. I cannot believe I cried twice a day. I just sat there alone for a long time, until I suddenly heard someone walking towards me, and I prepared to attack, but I found myself surprised to see who the figure was. "Shikamaru?" I asked softly.

"Yes?" he replied, and then sat at my side after I sat back down.

"What are you doing here?! Isn't your leg injured?!" I asked him, surprised.

"Meh, I don't care about that. I wanted to see if you were okay. Gaara seemed very angry…"

"Believe me, he was…" I replied. After that, it was just silence. We just sat there for half an hour, just enjoying each other's presence.

"You are aware…?" I started, and he looked at me. "…that I have to go back to Suna tomorrow, right?"

"Yes" he just answered. "And you are aware that we will not see each other again for a while…"

"Mhmm" he replied. "And I don't care. Like I said, distance isn't going to stop me from loving you…"

I looked at him with a sad smile on my face. He smiled back, and kissed me quickly. After that, we just stared at the clouds, like he always does, just enjoying our love. I don't know why, but I think this is the beginning of a wonderful thing…

* * *

**A/N: Well, I got this idea thanks to sunaprincess7. She's a great author and she loves ShikaTema, so this one was for you, for LazyNinja, and for all you ShikaTema fans out there! And yes, I am aware that the meeting place isn't in Konoha! Another thing: you have to thank my best friend for one of the romantic scenes! He helped me extend it and gave me some ideas, so thank you!!! Aaand I know this fic kinda leaves you expecting more, or expecting a sequel. Well, I can't promise anything, since I don't see a reason/plot line why I should do a sequel. Anyway, hope you liked it and please review! (And in that, I include you LazyNinja! –glares- LOL)**


End file.
